Chances Anew
by lcebergs
Summary: Draco watches as he moves, as he pants, as he writhes beneath him. It's almost perfect. It's almost paradise come to life. Almost. D/H [warning: strong sexual content/language]


Title: Chances Anew

Rating: M

Summary: Draco watches as he moves, as he pants, as he writhes beneath him. It's almost perfect. It's almost paradise come to life. Almost. D/H [warning: strong sexual content/language]

Pairing: Draco/Harry

A/N: Beginning of a new medium sized fic, I'm just getting fic ideas left and right today it seems T^T Ambiguous summary is ambiguous.

* * *

[1]

"We're going to be late, Harry! Come _on_!" Hermione held Harry in a vice-like grip and pulled him towards the grey stone. They emerged from Kings Cross station and hurried, Harry never got used to the smell, he surmised. It was always different, always so miraculous. You could almost smell the magic, almost feel it in your bones. Harry searched the crowd until he found a familiar mess of red hair hurrying towards him, and felt a surge of happiness as he was pulled into a hug. "Harry! Boy, I missed you mate. I've got loads, _loads_ to tell you." Ron gave Harry a pat on the back and winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and gave a small smile in return.

Harry sat in the compartment, alone and in solitude. Another year of childhood relived. He supposed he hadn't had much of a childhood what with the Dursleys and Voldemort. Harry glanced around the large empty compartment, hearing the roaring of metal against metal outside. The train would always surge forward, sometimes Harry hoped it would never stop. That he and his friends could remain on the train forever. Forever unchanged, forever rolling.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sharp clink of the door sliding open, and instantly Harry felt a dull pain when he saw who it was. "Hey Harry. Long time no see." Harry managed to fake a smile. Dennis Creevey was the spitting image of his brother down to the mousy brown hair, and somehow Harry couldn't manage to stop the guilt that came with Colin's death. "Mind if I take one?" Harry looked up and realised that he had been asked a question, and cursed himself for the ability to tune people out. "Sorry..what did you say?" Dennis gave him a weary smile before lifting up the object in his hands, Harry realised was a camera. "Oh…yeah sure, go ahead." After the picture, Harry was returned into solitude. He'd been given his own compartment, and things like this seemed to be happening all over the place. Harry seemed to receive free things just for the hell of it lately. He sighed and removed his glasses, closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the train against tracks.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. _Swish._ Harry inwardly grimaced at the thought that Dennis had returned when he heard the sliding of the door, and hoped that the boy would see he was sleeping and leave. The door swished closed and Harry willed himself not to open his eyes as a presence was still felt.

_Come on Dennis. Please go. Please please please- _Harry's eyes popped open when he felt a breath across his face. There was no one in the room. Harry checked around, the compartment wasn't so large that there were many hiding spots. He could've sworn he'd felt someone enter. Harry put his glasses in his lap and heaved a sigh. He'd felt tired all morning, save for when he was trying to appear lively for Hermione and Ron, and ushering them to their own compartment as he knew they'd want it. It was an endlessly tired task to keep up appearances with his own friends, but Harry knew that to do otherwise would mean to cause worry and that was the last thing he wanted. Harry glanced at the door and quickly cast a locking spell, "_Colloportus_," before settling back into the seat. Harry surveyed his surroundings and sighed, resigning himself to now being the bloke who gets stuff because he spent most of his life trying to kill a monster.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine something less depressing, and as any other teenage boy would conclude, that meant having a wank. Harry glanced around the room once more, his vision a bit blurry, before raising his robes and rubbing the outside of his briefs. He sighed contently before searching his mind for something to wank to…Girls? Who? That one girl he fancied at the coffee shop…No, she was as daft as they came…Come on. _Come on! _Harry bit his lip frustratingly as he felt cheated of his lust. Was there really no one he could wank over? A small inkling in the back of his mind thought _Ginny_, but Harry pushed that thought away. That part of him was over and done with, he couldn't live that past forever. Plus, Harry thought with bitter temperance, thoughts of her had never been able to get him fully hard.

Harry stared at the moving landscape flowing past the windows across from him, and looked down to his covered cock. Harry imagined hands grasping him, and decided he'd let his fantasy be a blurry figure of a person. Harry sighed and stroked himself from balls to tip, then pulled down the fabric to reveal his bits completely. He imagined the figure flicking a tongue across the tip, and hissed as he copied the movement with his thumb. Harry licked his palm and went back to working his cock, stroking and sliding a finger along the length. His pale cock was growing a faint red at the time as he worked himself harder and harder, bucking his hips into his hand.

"Aghh!"

Harry's head snapped up at the foreign yet oddly familiar sound at the same time he, with one final stroke, saw the figure morph into an spitting image of Malfoy sucking his cock, and came gripping the seat's fabric as he moaned and breathed heavily. His cum came in spurts and he cursed as he gave the length one last squeeze, getting a small trickle of cum trailing down his slowly softening cock. "M-Malfoy?" Harry breathed out.

No way. No way. He'd just imagined Malfoy sucking him off. Sucking his cock. _No way. And what was that sound I heard? What's wrong with me?_ Harry muttered a cleaning spell on himself and the floor before, feeling himself burn with embarrassment, he tried to make himself look presentable. Harry wiped his face on his sleeve before he felt the train lurch to a stop.

There was a knock on the door that made Harry flinch and jump a little, he hoarsely called out, "Y-yeah?" Harry let out a breath of relief when he heard Hermione on the other side reply, "Harry, I do hope you remembered to change into your robes. We're here, and I want to hurry and settle in. _Do hurry _Harry." Harry heard Hermione stepping away and gathered his belongings in his hands. "_Alohomora_," he murmured before attempting to slide the door open with his foot. To his surprise, the door slid open with little difficulty and a whoosh of air swept past him. Harry blinked, foot still in place, as he wondered how a nudge with his foot had managed to slide the door open completely. "Harry, come on! We haven't got all day!" Harry heard Ron holler at him from outside the train and hurried past the people slowly shuffling out of their compartments. He missed the disheveled expression on one of the people as he hurried past, as a pair of grey eyes followed Harry's figure hurrying out the train.

"_Oh come on_!"

Harry laughed at the expression Ron gave him. "Sorry mate, I win again." Ron gloomily looked at the chessboard and inadvertently, at his broken chess pieces. They had put away their belongings hours prior and were now lounging in one of the various halls, passing time as they always did. "Y'know Harry. I think the next game I introduce to you will be called 'How to not be good at everything.'" Hermione's voice quipped at the side of Ron, "Ron, don't be sore. And Harry isn't good at everything, are you Harry?" Harry took the opportunity to shake his head no vigorously, at which Ron sighed and flicked a broken chess piece off the board. "The only thing he's good at is sucking arse, Weasley." Harry turned his head and thought _Bugger_ before standing and moving to sit beside Hermione, lowering his head.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's behavior but disregarded it and quickly came to his defense, "Don't be a wanker, Malfoy. As I recall, he's been rather good at beating you in Quidditch, wouldn't you say?" Hermione gave a little nudge to Harry, who seemed to be taking great interest in staring at his fiddling thumbs. Malfoy seemed to pause, as if wanting to add another quip in about Harry. Harry glanced at Malfoy and quickly regretted it as the image of Malfoy sucking him flickered in his mind. Malfoy scoffed and quickly turned to walk away with his posse, his dark robes billowing behind him.

Harry could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him, but he couldn't bear to answer their questioning gazes. He heard Ron clear his throat, saying, "It's…alright to be tired on your first day. Leave it to a twat like Malfoy to already be a…twat." Ron shrugged at Hermione's unimpressed expression and landed a kiss on her cheek. Harry grimaced and looked around the hall to see the students, mainly fourth years, watching intently. "I'm..gonna fetch a bite to eat. Be back, yeah?" Harry doubted his words even got through to the couple as they gazed into each others eyes, and hurried off to be anywhere but there. Another eventful year at Hogwarts, Harry supposed, was better than a boring one.


End file.
